sometimes forever has to wait
by actkell
Summary: Buffy never left LA in season 3 but found out that shes pregnant and doesn't know angels alive angels been looking for her for years and never found her till now when they meet again are they still in love gind out
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes forever has to wait by actkell  
After sending Angel to hell, Buffy left Sunny-dale to got to LA. After about two months she realized she was indeed pregnant with twins, after a hard 6 months she gave birth to Liam Angelus and Dawn Kathryn. Angel came back from hell and found out Buffy was missing and spent the rest of his days searching for her after 4 years later with no leads on where she was he gave up his search and opened Angel investigations with Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley living at the Hyperion. Buffy works 2 jobs to afford her rundown 2 bedroom apartment in the bad side of LA, she's slaying every night and trying to be a good mother to Liam and Dawn, she barely has time to sleep and eat. Her first job is a waitress at a small café and her second job is a regular singer at catris as well as being a waitress there. She changed her name to Ann O'Connor. She met her only real friend while working at catris named Charles Gunn, who babysits Liam and Dawn when Buffy has to work or slays (he doesn't know she's the slayer). Buffy/Ann doesn't know Angel's alive, Angel doesn't know Buffy's in LA with his children. The story when the twins are fifteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy works 2 jobs to afford her rundown 2 bedroom apartment in the bad side of LA She's slaying every night and trying to be a good mother to Liam and Dawn she barley has enough to sleep and eat. Her first job is a waitress at a small café and her second job is a regular singer at Caritasas well as being a waitress there and she changed her name to Ann O'Connor. She met her only real friend while working at Caritasas named Gunn who used to babysit Liam and Dawn when they were younger when Buffy was at work or slays ( though he doesn't know she's the slayer)Buffy/Ann doesn't know Angel alive, And Angel doesn't know buffy in LA with his children.

Chapter 1

"come on Dawn hurry your ass up, we need to get going to school your already late missy."

"Morning mom" Liam said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby"

"So what is your day like today" He tried to say as casually as he could, without worry.

"I'm going to the café working a double shift, then going to Caritasas till midnight, then I hit the cemeteries. I'll be back around 4 or 5, Do you think you can watch out for your sister and your self , there is a frozen pizza in the fridge" She said putting her apron on over her uniform. Buffy used to be blonde but she dyed her hair brown and put it in a ponytail grabbing her keys.

"Mom you work to much double shifts then you always rush to the club, You need to sleep, eat have fun!" He all but yelled .

"Look Liam when I have time and money to keep a roof over our heads and food in our stomachs, I will sleep but I can't right now I'll be late to work."

"Mom when was the last time you had a real meal?"

"Liam don't start with me I am doing this so they don't take you and you sister away from me don't you understand that." They both went silent

"morning mommy" Dawn said grabbing a apple from the bowl next to Liam.

"Morning Dawn, come on I cant afford to be late today." 

Other side of LA

"Look Angel you have been human for a month now lets go celebrate, You and me we'll go get some breakfast come on." Cordelia said trying to leave work because she was so bored.

"Fine but I'm not really Hungary though"

"Yes you are"

"Fine yes I am"

"Alright lets go to the Kingsford café." Cordelia said as they walked out the door.

Kingsford Café-

"Ann your 20 minutes late, I'm docking your pay this time this is the third time this week."

"Look Mr. Johnson I'm sorry I'm late my kids," she started to plead.

"Your kids are not you and I need you to here go take their order.

"Hi my name is Ann, may I take your order?" She said in her usual monotone.

"Do I know you" The girl asked Ann memories of Sunnydale flying back to her.

"No you don't" Ann said a little too quickly, Angel stared at the waitress.

"Buffy" Ann dropped her pad and all but ran out into the back trying to ease her fears there was no way that that was Angel she told herself over and over again. She ran out the back door she tried to calm her breathing but soon silent sobs wracked her whole body. Angel ran outside but she was already gone. Angel then made it his mission to find her.


End file.
